


Bi the Way

by lammyisafandomnerd



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, bi! schneider, cute friend gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lammyisafandomnerd/pseuds/lammyisafandomnerd
Summary: Schneider comes out. Its cute.





	Bi the Way

“Oh my god, I NEEDED that!” Penelope hadn’t laughed so hard in a long time.  
“So what about you?” She enquired.  
“What’s the weirdest story you have about an ex?”  
Schneider giggled. It was cute. “Okay, so… me and this guy I was dating-”  
“-Wait? You’ve dated guys before?”  
He had a moment of realization. “Yeah. Have I never told you that I’m bi? Huh, guess I seem straighter than I am… ugh” He shook off that awful idea.  
“Wow. You and Elena’ll have a fricken FIELD DAY if and when she finds out!”  
He laughed. “Oh god that’s AMAZING. I honestly forgot how much she would care, that I assumed you guys knew. Psh.”

\----- 

Schneider was looking after the kids. Lydia and Leslie were out at the opera and Pen was out with her friends from therapy. This was the perfect opportunity  
“Hey Elena?”  
“What IS it Schneider?”  
“Are you particularly busy, or can I talk to you about gay stuff?”  
She actually signed. He was surprised. “No Schneider, I’m not explaining this stuff to you again!”  
“So you know how I’ve said I’m an ally to the LGBTQ+ community?”  
“Ugh, fine. Yeah, what about it?” She walked over from the table and sat on the sofa with him.  
“Well, that’s not really true, but not in a bad way.” He really didn’t know if this was a good way to come out to her, but what other options did he have? He wasn’t really good at this.  
“Um, if you don’t like, hate us, which I know you don’t, then how?”  
“Well, its like saying that you’re an ally to the latinx community…” It took her a second, but then.  
“Really?! You’re part of the community! Oh my god! I have so much to talk to you about! How do you identify?” Even in her most manic gay excitement, she was still eloquent, he was jealous.  
“Oh, well, I’m bi. And cis, just t o clarify.”  
“Dude! When did you realise?Did you come out? Oh wait, that’s basically none of my business, sorry, I’m just so excited! So, who were-”

\-----

Penelope came home to see Elena asleep, snuggled into Schneider’s stomach, while he watched Brooklyn Nine Nine.   
“Oh, hey Pen. How was everyone?”  
She pecked his lips. “Good! How were the kids?”  
Schneider smiled. “Good, as you can see, tired. I told her, Bi the way.”  
“Fun! Did she freak the ef out??”  
“She sure did. I was gonna take her to bed before, but I thought I’d wait for you to get home, plus, she just looks so comfortable Lupe.”  
She smiled. “I would be too.”


End file.
